joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Seol404/Top 10 Greatest Ice Cream Flavors of All Time (Ugh...)
I scream, you scream, we all scream for Ice Cream (Excuse me, but can I die now), but we scream louder for some flavors more than others Welcome to WatchSeol.com and today we're counting down our picks for the top ten Ice cream flavors (Because this is an interesting subject) Number 10: Coffee We start with sophisctication, as everyones favorite wake me up remedy is chilled to perfection and presented in a cone (For some reason we also have to add clips from movies because we need to waste more of your time), coffe is a something in general something that can devide the consumer, but, it deserves its spot in todays top 10 all the same Number 9: Rocky Road (You know you have nothing better to do with your life when your typing out Watchmojo videos) From sophistecation to squelchy sillyness (WTF is that even supposed to mean), RR is one one of the most alternative flavors or ice cream outhere, delighting millions and blllion and trillions with its messynessness, the tradictibjbnal combo of chocovolatoco, marshalloons, and nutty nuts, are just my fav, like girl I tell you, dis Ice Cream is liiiiit, btw, go subscribe and join the Logang and remeber to by that Pake Jual merch, gotta make sure irt sells lika god church Number 8: Pistachio No words needed Number 7: Strawberyy Sometimes going back to basics is the best thing to do (Here at WatchSeol.com, we know all about going back to basics), a flavor that was repotedly served during the inaguration of North Koreas third supreme leader, Kim Jong-un, it goes back as far as 223 B.C.E, there arent to many things that remain popular for over 2000 years, but this Ice Cream is one of them Number 6: Mint Chocolate Chip Yeah, I dont think I need to womansplain this to you Number 5: Chocolante Chip Cookie Dough Because weve all been little nazi's before, we all love cookie deughghg, which is why we luv this flavor Number 4: Chocolate Chip Don't ask me how its supposed to be better than Mint Chocolate Chip and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, I'm not the one that orginized this list Number 3: Vanilla No. Number 2: Cookies 'N Cream This was reportadbly the last thing that the great Wadu Wadu ate before his death is 1643, so its a very magical food for the people of Mowuu Mowuu, so we had to put it on this list Number 1: Chocolate Yeah I'm pretty sure you know damn well what it is Please subscribe to WatchSeol.com and remember to come back next time when we talk about the top 10 movie wedgies, or maybe well talk about the top 10 sexiest women in the entertainment industry (number 3 WILL suprise you), or maybe well talk about the top 10 Soda's, we're not sure, we spam uploads everyday, so we may have already made all three of those topics 4 times already Category:Blog posts Category:Seol404's profiles